0
by Lojie
Summary: Sydney n'est pas la seule élue de la prophétie de Rambaldi... (SSaI)
1. Le démon à face d’Ange prologue

O 

Le démon à face d'Ange (prologue)

Ship : Sa/I  
Rating : PG-13 (violence)  
Genre : Drame  
Note : Voici le tout premier chapitre, le prologue pour être plus précise, d'une assez longue fic avec pour thème central ce cher Rambaldi et ses supers prévisions qui enchantent la vie de Sydney Bristow ;P   
Normalement, je ne devais pas commencer à la publier avant la fin de Les Sans Passés mais j'ai pas tenu le coup ^^' Contrairement à cette dernière, cette fic ne se situe pas dans un AU et reprend des éléments de la série, notamment quelques spoilers S3. Elle sera surtout concentrée sur les personnages de Sydney, Irina et Sark (qui sont mes trois personnages préférés hihi) ainsi que d'un quatrième personnage inventé qui ressemblera beaucoup à Irina.   
Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre qui j'espère, vous mettra en appétit ;)

  
*

Le couple quitta la chambre. Dans un petit motel minable de la banlieue de Galway, Irina venait de passer un accord capital, un accord dont elle allait devoir s'acquitter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour que sa fille échappe au versant sombre de la prophétie de Rambaldi. 

Approchant de la trentaine, elle n'était plus en mission que depuis peu de temps. Elle avait laissé aux Etats-Unis un mari qu'elle aimait sincèrement et une enfant encore innocente. Elle leur avait fait mal, très mal même, mais cela ne se reproduirait plus. Elle allait tout faire pour les protéger, tous les deux. Leur bonheur était la seule chose qu'elle avait à perdre, elle n'avait plus de vie propre, elle avait toujours été un espion, un pion du KD aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait s'en rappeler. 

Elle ne prendrait pas sa revanche, elle était bien trop pragmatique pour cela. Mais elle allait se battre, quitte à devoir à chaque passage laisser derrière elle un sillon de malheur et de sang. Ce n'était pas son problème. 

Ce couple qui venait de partir, était dans le même cas qu'elle. Ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Hormis leur unique enfant. Irina s'approcha du lit : au milieu des draps dormait paisiblement un nourrisson. Un être encore innocent qui allait pourtant devenir l'un des plus terribles valets de la grande faucheuse. C'était prédit et l'on ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre la prophétie de Rambaldi. Malgré tout, il y avait une faible lueur d'espoir et Irina ne lâcherait pas prise. 

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe posée à côté de l'enfant : la page 47 bis, une page que Milo Rambaldi avait volontairement séparé de son manuscrit et confié à son proche ami : Don Pallava, un comte espagnol. Il savait que sa prophétie pourrait être objet de convoitise pour servir le chaos. Tremblante, elle parcourut les lignes manuscrites du regard, puis rangea la page dans l'enveloppe. Elle réorienta son attention vers le nourrisson et passa une main maternelle sur son crâne. Il gigota, ne reconnaissant pas le contact familier de sa véritable mère. 

" Je vais devoir beaucoup travailler durant les sept prochaines années, " murmura-t-elle à l'enfant.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, deux immenses pupilles bleues glacées surmontées d'un front bombé. Ses lèvres étaient minces, les coins de sa bouche remontaient parfois pour lui donner un air malicieux. Quelques fins cheveux blancs de nourrisson parsemaient son crâne. Il lui sourit béatement. Qui aurait pu dire en voyant un tel enfant qu'il allait devenir celui que Rambaldi qualifiait de " démon au visage d'ange. "

Irina sortit un couteau. Elle désinfecta la lame et s'approcha de l'enfant. Elle se maudissait mais il ne devait avoir aucune identité, aucun passé. Ce serait sa seule chance de survie et son seul moyen de le retrouver plus tard. Elle réfléchit quelques instants à son futur geste, puis approcha la lame effilée de la lèvre inférieure de l'enfant. Sa main ne trembla pas quand elle le défigura. 

Il se mit à pleurer et à hurler, autant de rage que de douleur. Du sang jaillit sur les draps entourant l'enfant. Irina plaqua aussitôt des compresses sur sa lèvre meurtrie. Elle appuya longuement jusqu'à que l'écoulement cesse. Ainsi quand elle reviendrait, elle le reconnaîtrait d'un simple coup d'il : un blond aux yeux bleus à la lèvre inférieure atrophiée par la lame de son couteau. Il avait aussi la marque. 

Elle rangea l'enveloppe dans un sac qu'elle tenait fermement contre elle, puis prit l'enfant pleurnichant dans ses bras. Elle s'assura que son petit manteau était bien fermé, et cacha une arme entre son torse et le bébé. Elle remarqua maussade que sa manche gauche était tâchée de sang. Tant pis. 

L'enfant cessait peu à peu de pleurer, s'habituant peut-être à la douleur qui devait irradier sa lèvre. Il entra dans un état léthargique qui lui permettait d'ignorer temporairement son mal. Irina le serra un peu contre elle, jurant contre elle-même et ce que la nouvelle direction de sa vie impliquait. 

Elle traversa la rue pour aller directement dans l'église qui se trouvait en face du motel. A cette heure-ci, le lieu de culte était désert. C'était un calme début d'après-midi d'hiver, froid et humide. Irina se dirigea sans hésiter vers le confessionnal, jetant des regards suspicieux autour d'elle. Elle entra à l'intérieur. 

Irina prit une profonde inspiration en se sentant défaillir. Les images de Sydney bébé venaient de ressurgir dans son esprit. Les deux enfants se ressemblaient, trop pour que ce soit un simple hasard. Mais elle devait le faire, d'abord pour Sydney, mais aussi pour lui. Il n'était pas convoité mais il le serait sûrement un jour. Et l'anonymat serait alors la seule façon de le protéger contre ces rapaces fanatiques et contre lui-même. 

Elle le déposa sur le siège du confessionnal avec précaution. Les confessions débutaient dans moins d'un quart d'heure, elle devait se presser. Irina referma la porte derrière et sortit presque en courant de l'église, laissant le bébé seul. Elle l'entendit pleurer de nouveau avant de ressortir à la lumière du jour. 

Une fois dans la rue, elle se rua vers la voiture qu'elle avait loué et écrasa la pédale de l'accélérateur. Elle partit en trombe puis s'arrêta quelques kilomètres plus loin, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, peinant à reprendre son souffle. Dans un accès de rage, elle jeta sa perruque blonde à l'arrière du véhicule, et reprit sa route direction l'aéroport. 

Sept ans plus tard

  
Irina décida de reprendre la même chambre de motel. L'établissement était toujours là même si les gérants avaient changé. Tant mieux. Le quartier s'était considérablement dégradé, les clochards dormaient parmi les poubelles non ramassées, les sales gosses jouaient dans les caniveaux tandis que les junkies disséminaient leurs seringues un peu partout.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'il à l'église face à elle. Rien n'avait changé de ce côté-là, pas même l'orphelinat collé à ses flancs. Irina palpa le flanc gauche de son torse : son arme était là, reposant sagement dans son étui. Elle vérifia le contenu du sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière. Il contenait une charge de C4. Elle se décida enfin à passer à l'action. 

Elle sortit dans la rue, fila tout droit vers l'orphelinat et alla sonner à la grille. Une sur vint aussitôt :

" Vous êtes madame Mclaughlin ? " Demanda la jeune femme pleine d'espoir face à la belle américaine.   
" Oui, c'est moi, " répondit Irina avec un parfait accent de la côté Est. " Je viens comme convenu visiter votre établissement en vue d'une éventuelle contribution de la part de la fondation que je représente. "  
" Entrez, entrez ! " L'invita la sur ravie. 

Il faut dire que l'orphelinat semblait cruellement manquer de moyens. A croire que la charité chrétienne n'était plus ce qu'elle était. 

En sept ans, Irina Derevko avait bien changé. Pour pouvoir mener à bien son but, elle avait travaillé jour et nuit, risqué sa vie plusieurs fois pour monter sa propre organisation. Kashinau l'aidait dans sa tâche, ignorant ses réelles motivations. Certains commençaient d'ailleurs à parler de " The Man ". Mais ce nom était encore pour le moment confiné à certaines sphères secrètes du monde de l'espionnage. L'heure pour The Man de se dévoiler n'était pas encore venue.

La sur la conduisit au bureau de la mère supérieure, puis elle les laissa en tête à tête. Sitôt la porte refermée, la vieille femme n'eut pas le temps de la saluer qu'Irina l'abattit froidement. Grâce au silencieux, personne ne fut alerté. Irina ouvrit plusieurs armoires présentes dans la pièce avant de trouver celle qui contenait les dossiers des pensionnaires. Heureusement, ils étaient classés par année d'arrivée.

Elle trouva rapidement la date où elle avait abandonné l'enfant au visage d'ange, comment l'oublier... Elle sortit plusieurs dossiers et les feuilleta avant de tomber sur le bon. Il relatait l'histoire d'un bébé trouvé dans le confessionnal de l'église de l'orphelinat, la lèvre inférieure mutilée. C'était un petit garçon sans nom que les surs avaient surnommé Sark pour une obscure raison. Cela voulait peut-être dire quelque chose en gaélique 

Mais Irina ne s'attarda pas. Elle termina de consulter rapidement sa fiche, il était apparemment peu soumis à l'autorité de ses aînés. Elle allait devoir lui apprendre les bonnes manières Il collectionnait les méfaits en tout genres allant de l'insolence verbale aux fugues répétées et aux agressions de ses camarades. Elle consulta sa photo d'identité. Il devenait ce qu'avait prédit Rambaldi : " un démon au visage d'ange. "

Elle sortit un briquet et brûla le dossier, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Puis elle plaça la charge de C4 sur le bureau de la mère supérieure. Elle y apposa une minuterie qu'elle régla à huit minutes. C'était le temps minimum qu'elle avait calculé. 

Aussitôt, elle sortit en courant du bureau après avoir fermé à clef la porte. Il ne fallait mieux pas qu'une sur entre entre-temps et découvre le cadavre plus la bombe. Irina se rua vers les salles communes des pensionnaires où ils passaient la journée entre les repas. Déjà plus que six minutes. 

Elle ouvrit la porte de la première salle et tomba sur une sur surprise entourée d'enfants entre deux et cinq ans. Trop jeunes. Elle ne s'excusa pas et ressortit dans le couloir. Elle entendit la sur sortir et l'interpeller au risque d'ameuter toutes ses collègues. Irina se retourna et sortit une seconde fois son arme. Avec une redoutable efficacité, la balle se logea entre les deux yeux de la sur. Cinq minutes.

Irina entra dans une seconde salle où les enfants étaient plus âgés. Aussitôt, un regard happa son attention, un garçon blond aux pupilles bleues glacées et à la lèvre inférieure atrophiée. Il l'avait repéré dès qu'elle était apparue, comme s'ils se connaissaient. Il avait perdu son sourire béat, remarqua-t-elle. 

Une autre sur s'approcha d'Irina, se demandant ce que cette femme élégante faisait ici, dans un lieu interdit au public. Une fois de plus, l'espionne sortit son arme et tous les enfants se mirent à hurler quand elle abattit la sur. Tous sauf un, doté d'un calme effrayant. 

" Mettez-vous tous à terre et ne vous relevez que lorsque vous aurez fini de compter jusqu'à cent ! " Ordonna Irina, sachant pertinemment que bon nombre d'entre eux ne savaient pas compter jusque là. 

Tous lui obéirent sauf un, toujours le même. Irina s'approcha de lui et elle décela une note de peur dans son regard, il fixait son arme.

" Sark ? " Demanda-t-elle, la voix légèrement adoucie. 

Il acquiesça. Elle le prit par les épaules et le força à se retourner, elle vérifia la tache de naissance dans le bas de son dos, puis le poussa en avant vers la sortie :

" Tu viens avec moi, " aboya-t-elle en le pressant, plus que trois minutes. " Et vous, vous continuez de compter et il ne vous arrivera rien ! "

Sark poussé par Irina, arriva enfin derrière les grilles de l'orphelinat. Elle le fit monter à l'arrière d'une voiture garée devant le motel, d'attacher sa ceinture et de la fermer. Elle se mit au volant et démarra tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. 

Brusquement, une explosion retentit. Le bâtiment de l'orphelinat venait de partir en fumée, avec tous les pensionnaires et les surs. Sark jeta un coup d'il terrorisé par la vitre arrière, puis se tourna vers Irina :

" Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? " Demanda-t-il livide, les lèvres tremblantes.

Elle fit la moue en remarquant son brutal accent irlandais. Ca aussi elle allait devoir le changer. 

" Personne ne doit connaître ton existence, " expliqua-t-elle. " Tous ceux qui en savent un tant soit peu sur toi, tu dois les considérer comme des ennemis. Ils étaient des ennemis. Maintenant ils ne sont plus une menace. "  
" Mais ils sont morts ! " Protesta-t-il en détachant sa ceinture.

Il voulut sortit de la voiture mais Irina avait sécurité les portières. Il donna un grand coup dans la vitre et se fit mal au poing. Ca aussi elle l'avait sécurisé. 

" Qui êtes-vous ! " Ragea-t-il acculé.   
" Celle qui va te permettre d'obtenir tout ce que tu n'as jamais eu, " déclara-t-elle pompeusement.   
" Vous allez m'aider à retrouver mes parents ? " Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir, oubliant subitement l'explosion de l'orphelinat malgré la fumée noire qui envahissait le ciel. 

Bon signe, se dit-elle. Ils croisèrent un camion de pompiers et deux patrouilles de policiers. Ils firent silence un instant.

" Non, " répondit-elle enfin, il afficha aussitôt un air déçu et contrarié. " Mais si tu fais tout ce que je dis, si tout se passe comme prévu, peut-être qu'un jour je te dirais qui ils sont et pourquoi t'es-tu retrouvé dans cet orphelinat. Le chemin sera long. "  
" Je savais que j'étais pas comme les autres ! " S'exclama-t-il victorieux. 

Il ignorait encore à quel point il avait raison

*

A suivre

Prochain Episode   
~ Grâce à une piste fournie par Irina Derevko, Sydney Bristow apprend l'existence d'une nouvelle uvre de Rambaldi dans un local du Covenment.   



	2. Seconde Chance

{O} 

Chapitre II : Entretiens

Ship : S/Sa/Autre  
Rating : PG  
Genre : Suspense  
Note : Spoilers S3. Dans ce chapitre, vous allez faire connaissance avec le quatrième personnage ! Pour le moment, elle n'est pas nommée et on ne sait pas encore exactement qui elle est, mais chaque réponse viendra à son rythme. Ce chapitre est le dernier qui pose les bases de la fic, ensuite les choses sérieuses pourront réellement commencer avec bagarres, voyages, fuites, fausses identités et tout le tralala ;)  
NB : Dans le précédent chapitre, je me suis plantée, je disais Covenment au lieu de Covenant, toutes mes excuses ^^'

*

"Pendant deux ans, vous l'aviez sous le nez et vous n'avez rien remarqué ?" S'étonna Sydney à la fois furieuse et abasourdie. " Il a le signe de Rambaldi gros comme le poing dans le bas du dos et ça ne vous a pas inquiété plus que ça ? "  
" Les priorités du moment consistaient à retrouver tes traces ! " Se défendit Weiss, une bière à la main. 

Elle se trouvait chez son voisin de pallier, encore sous le choc du dernier débriefing. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que la CIA ait pu manquer quelque chose d'aussi gros. Ils avaient pourtant durement appris que rien n'était dû au hasard avec Rambaldi, et sûrement pas une tâche de naissance. 

" C'en est trop, je vais rentrer chez moi, " déclara-t-elle, ne voulant pas s'énerver plus sur Weiss qui ne faisait que suivre les directives hiérarchiques.  
" Je suis désolé Syd, " dit-il confus.   
" Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, " répondit-elle avant de se lever.

Elle sortit sur le pallier et referma la porte de l'appartement de Weiss derrière elle. En marchant vers le sien, Sydney se plongea dans ses songes. Sa mère avait fait express de lui faire retrouver Sark, elle en était persuadée. La question à présent était de savoir pourquoi. 

" Moi je sais, " murmura une voix tout près, qui apparemment possédait le don de lire dans les pensées. 

Sydney sursauta brusquement et décolla le regard du sol qu'elle fixait depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Une femme était assise le long du mur, juste à côté du paillasson de son appartement. Dans l'ombre, les traits de son visage n'étaient pas visibles. 

" Qui êtes-vous ? " Demanda Sydney, prête à donner l'alerte.   
" Quelqu'un qui est de votre côté, " répondit la femme en se levant. 

Elle s'avança à la lumière et l'agent de la CIA resta éblouie par sa beauté. Une lueur intelligente et rusée brillait derrière son regard bleu délavé. Ses longs cheveux châtains ondulés retombaient librement sur ses épaules et elle conservait une taille de guêpe malgré sa quarantaine bien entamée. Sa façon de se mouvoir et d'observer son environnement était la même que celle d'Irina Derevko. Cela mit aussitôt Sydney sur le qui-vive. Elle était russe, la jeune agent en mettrait sa main à couper.

" Qui êtes-vous ? " Demanda-t-elle fermement.   
" Allons prendre un bain de foule. Ce sera mieux pour discuter, pour nous deux. "

Poussée par la curiosité, elle acquiesça. Les deux femmes sortirent de l'immeuble et s'installèrent sur la plage en face. Elles se posèrent sur un banc, leur présence camouflée par la foule de l'après-midi qui occupait chaque parcelle de sable. 

" Vous savez, mademoiselle Bristow, je devriez vous tuer, " déclara la femme en lui adressant un sourire pourtant dénué de toute agressivité.   
" En quel honneur ? "  
" Vous avez tué l'un de mes plus proches collaborateurs, un homme de mérite qui n'avait jamais trahi sa réelle cause. Lazarey. "  
" Lazarey, " répéta Sydney, laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise.   
" Oui mais en réalité, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avait tué, c'est Julia Thorne, un produit du Covenant, un essai raté de la prophétie de Rambaldi. "   
" Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur moi ? " S'exclama la jeune femme, trouvant pour la première fois quelqu'un qui semblait savoir quelque chose sur ces deux années.  
" Je sais tout, " déclara la femme un brin dédaigneuse. " Le Covenant existe depuis très longtemps, cette organisation a toujours uvrée dans l'ombre, s'appuyant sur les découvertes des autres pour percer le secret de la prophétie de Rambaldi. Ils s'apparentent à une secte sauf que tout le monde ignore qui en est le gourou, ils fonctionnent sous forme de cellules secrètes. Le Covenant avait des taupes au sein du SD-6 et donc de l'Alliance, ils en ont encore à la CIA et au KD. Ils sont partout, une véritable gangrène. Lazarey était un agent triple. Officiellement il était un agent du KD infiltré au Covenant, officieusement il avait retourné sa veste et le Covenant pensait qu'il travaillait pour eux en leur servant de taupe au sein du KD. En réalité, il était d'une autre organisation qu'il n'a jamais trahi : l'organisation Milo. Le Covenant l'a su et vous a envoyé le tuer. Le Milo dont je fais parti, est l'anti-thèse du Covenment, notre but est de laisser la prophétie s'accomplir telle que Rambaldi l'avait prédite, et non de s'en servir comme d'une arme. "  
" Mais la prophétie est dangereuse ! " Coupa Sydney. " Elle dit que je vais par ma colère détruire la plus grande puissance ! "  
" Et vous pensez réellement que Rambaldi parlait des Etats-Unis en tant que grande puissance ? " Nuança la femme avec arrogance. " Il n'a même pas précisé la grande puissance de quoi ? Ce n'est peut-être même pas un pays. "  
" Je ne préfère pas prendre le risque, " reprit Sydney sombrement.

La femme laissa quelques secondes s'évanouir avant de reprendre, elle observa distraitement une mère aider son jeune garçon à se relever après une chute :

" Vous ne connaissez pas entièrement la prophétie. Le Covenant l'a appris il y a peu et vous êtes peut-être en danger. Ils vont sûrement vouloir vous capturer de nouveau pour vous transformer en Julia Thorne et ainsi faire ce qu'ils veulent de vous. C'est à cause de ces nouvelles connaissances sur la prophétie qu'ils ont découvert qui était Sark. "  
" Il travaille pour vous ? "  
" Non, Sark ignore totalement notre existence, " déclara la femme subitement amère. " Il ne connaît que Lazarey, son père, et encore il n'a appris son existence qu'après sa mort quand le Covenant l'a déshérité. "

Sydney resta sans voix. Cela devenait une habitude. 

" Sark fait parti de la prophétie ? "  
" Perspicace mademoiselle Bristow, " déclara-t-elle moqueuse. " Vous connaissez tout comme moi le signe qu'il a au bas du dos. Mais une fois de plus, il ignore la signification de cette marque comme vous l'ignorez aussi. Nous préférons ne pas vous le dire pour le moment, moins vous en savez, mieux vous serez protégés. "  
" Nous ? "  
" Irina et moi, " déclara-t-elle. " Elle fait aussi partie de l'organisation Milo. Notre but est de protéger la prophétie, et donc de protéger ceux qui en font parti. Sark et vous en faîtes partis. Irina vous a envoyé au laboratoire de Tokyo pour que vous sauviez Sark même si elle ne l'a sûrement pas formulé selon de cette manière, il fallait vous convaincre à tout prix. Au moins, dans une cellule de la CIA, il sera temporairement à l'abri du Covenant. Mais cela ne suffira. Et je suis venue vous voir pour un sujet bien précis. "  
" Lequel ? "  
" Il faut que vous réussissiez à convaincre votre hiérarchie de travailler avec Sark pour mettre fin au Covenant, ce sera la seule et unique façon de détruire cette organisation pour qu'elle ne vous fasse plus de mal. Tout le monde y gagnerait. "  
" Pour vous, le Covenant, c'est la grande puissance dont parle Rambaldi, n'est-ce pas ? " Devina Sydney. 

La femme acquiesça silencieusement. 

" En échange de quoi devrais-je croire tout ce que vous venez de me dire ? "   
" En échange de ceci, une partie de la page 47 bis. "

La femme se leva, laissant sur le banc Sydney et une enveloppe marron. L'agent la décacheta et trouva la photocopie d'une moitié de page. Elle y reconnut aussitôt le portrait de Sark, dessiné au crayon. Sur le papier, l'expression de son visage était figée, rêveuse.

*

Sark était assis au bout d'une table métallique et froide. Il était de nouveau dans les locaux de la CIA. Il espérait ne pas y rester deux ans cette fois, même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas rêver. 

Ces trois derniers jours avaient été plus que déroutants. Alors qu'il enquêtait grâce à ses propres sources sur le Milo, une organisation à laquelle appartenait son père ce qui lui valut la mort, des hommes du Covenant l'avaient attrapé et emmené dans une sorte d'hôpital. Il n'avait gardé que peu de souvenirs de l'endroit, continuellement drogué et soumis à divers tests obscurs. 

Il savait juste que cela avait un rapport avec sa tâche de naissance, le {0} de Rambaldi. Décidément, cet homme ne cessait de lui pourrir la vie ! A présent, il se trouvait dans une salle d'interrogatoire de la CIA, et il n'avait aucune idée du comment du pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé sous leur garde. 

La porte du fond s'ouvrit et il reconnut la silhouette de Sydney. Il sourit pensivement. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser. La faire sortir de ses gonds était l'une de ses activités favorites. Mais il se rappela brusquement le meurtre de son père et la mort d'Allison, sans oublier Irina qui l'avait volontairement sacrifié à la CIA pour lui faire retrouver Jack Bristow. Il fallait qu'il reste sur ses gardes. Sydney lui avait déjà trop pris.

Il adopta un visage sombre et fermé quand elle s'assit face à lui :

" Monsieur Sark, " déclara-t-elle avec un petit air supérieur. " C'est étrange comme les circonstances veulent que nous nous rencontrions. "  
" Parce que vous croyez encore au hasard vous ? " Répliqua-t-il acerbe. 

Elle se trouva prise de court. Sark venait de donner le ton de l'entretien. C'était clairement un affrontement. Sydney reprit, calmement :

" Savez-vous ce que signifie la tâche que vous avez dans le bas du dos ? "  
" Je ne savais pas qu'une vulgaire tâche de naissance puisse avoir une signification particulière. "  
" Même quand cette dernière forme avec exactitude la marque de Rambaldi ? Je pensais que vous ne croyiez pas au hasard. "  
" Rambaldi n'était qu'un vieil allumé auquel certaines personnes pensent pouvoir attribuer des capacités quasi-divines. "  
" Vous étiez à Mexico City, c'est vous qui avez actionné Il Dire, alors ne me dites pas que vous ne croyez pas à la porté des uvres de Rambaldi, " rétorqua agressivement Sydney. " Que savez-vous sur votre tâche de naissance ? "

Sark émit un bref soupir avant de se lancer :

" Je sais simplement que vous et moi sommes destinés à travailler ensemble, c'est ce qu'Irina aimait me répéter à longueur de temps. "   
" Et vous ne savez rien d'autre ? " S'exclama-t-elle surprise.  
" Pourquoi ? Vous savez autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? " Devina-t-il immédiatement.   
" Ma m- Irina Derevko ne vous a jamais rien dit d'autre ? "  
" Elle disait que l'ignorance était la meilleure des protections, " déclara Sark qui avait remarqué l'hésitation de Sydney. " Mais vous, que savez-vous ? "

Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre sa curiosité. Durant des années, il avait obéit au doigt et à l'il à Irina, espérant qu'elle lui dirait quelque chose sur ses parents, ou plus tard sur Rambaldi quand il fit la relation entre sa tache de naissance et le prophète. Et Sydney savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait, c'était marqué sur chaque trait de son visage.

Livide, elle se décida à lui répondre :

" Vous êtes le versant sombre pour reprendre les mots de Rambaldi lui-même, " expliqua-t-elle avec lenteur. " Vous êtes le démon au visage d'ange, marqué du sceau familial entre ses reins, le second élu de la prophétie. "

Il resta hébété un court instant. 

" Et pendant que vous mettez fin à la grande puissance, je détruis quoi moi ? "

Sa question était teintée de cynisme et de sarcasme. Cela lui permettait de camoufler sa peur. Lui ? Un élu ? Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on ait pu prévoir qui il était et ce qu'il ferait.

" Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons pas la fin, " admit Sydney embarrassée.   
" Comment savez-vous tout ça ? Irina ? "  
" C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, contentez-vous de répondre, " le rappela-t-elle à l'ordre. " Comment êtes-vous arrivé sous la protection d'Irina ? "

Il se mura dans le silence, la fixant sans ciller. Chaque fois que l'on abordait le sujet de son passé commun avec Irina, il se taisait. Durant ses deux ans sous les verrous, la CIA n'avait rien pu obtenir de lui et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. Même si cette femme l'avait trahi, elle restait néanmoins la seule figure maternelle qu'il n'ait jamais eu, et pour cela il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant. 

" Monsieur Sark, je sais que vous êtes peu bavard, même plutôt muet sur ce sujet, " reprit Sydney sans se démonter. " Mais je sais ce que vous cherchez. "  
" Serions-nous en train de négocier ? " S'enquit-il subitement intéressé.  
" La vie est une éternelle négociation, " rétorqua-t-elle. " Je sais des choses sur Lazarey. "  
" Je sais que vous l'avez tué. "  
" Je ne l'ai pas tué, Julia Thorne l'a tué, " nuança Sydney. " Et je sais qui était cette femme qui a eu possession de mon corps, je sais qui l'a créé. "  
" Vos propos ne m'intéressent pas, je ne cherche pas la vengeance. "  
" Vous mentez, " le contredit-elle aussitôt.   
" Et vous vous bufflez ? "  
" Vous le croyez réellement ? "

Sydney se leva aussitôt après cette question de rhétorique. Elle quitta la pièce sans laisser le temps à Sark d'ajouter quelque chose. Ce dernier l'observa s'éloigner, méditant sur les derniers mots échangés. Elle ne bluffait pas. 

Merde

*

" C'était quoi cette petite discussion de thé avec Sark ? " Questionna Dixon cachant difficilement son agacement en salle de briefing.

Ils étaient tous les deux seuls, il avait convoqué Sydney juste après avoir eu vent de son entretien avec le tueur. 

" J'ai en ma possession de nouveaux éléments, " déclara-t-elle mal à l'aise. " Mais la source est tout sauf fiable. Je voulais juste Je ne sais pas, vérifier en allant le voir si tout ceci n'était pas un coup monté, une autre manipulation de ma mère ! "  
" Il fallait me voir avant, quels sont les éléments ? " Demanda-t-il aussitôt.   
" Ils concernent la prophétie de Rambaldi, " murmura Sydney à voix basse, comme s'il avait peur que l'évocation du nom du prophète ne provoque une catastrophe. " Il existe une page importante, une page 47 bis du manuscrit de Rambaldi que nous étions partis chercher en Argentine. "

Comment oublier ? Dixon se rappela brièvement ses blessures ainsi que Sydney prononçant le mot Freelancer. A l'époque, il ne savait pas encore pour qui il travaillait réellement, ni le statut d'agent double de Sydney. 

" Où est cette page ? Comment as-tu appris son existence ? "  
" Une femme est venue me voir, sur mon pallier hier après-midi, une femme disant appartenir au Milo. Cette organisation est censée protéger la prophétie de Rambaldi, des gardiens du temple. Tandis que le Covenant est l'ennemi qu'ils combattent, une organisation qui veut utiliser la prophétie. Lazarey était un Milo infiltré au Covenant ce qui lui a valu la mort. "  
" Je le croyais du KD ? " Interrompit Dixon.   
" Il était agent triple. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette femme m'a aussi dit que ma mère, Irina Derevko faisait parti des Milo. Elle m'a dit que moi et Sark étions des élus de la prophétie et que j'avais été dirigé vers le laboratoire de Tokyo dans le seul but de récupérer Sark car le Covenant a appris les informations que contient la page 47 bis. "  
" As-tu cette page ? "  
" Elle m'en a photocopié la première partie, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne m'a pas donné la page entière. Les derniers paragraphes doivent contenir la réelle clef de la prophétie je pense. "  
" Tu l'as sur toi ? " Demanda Dixon impatient.   
" Elle est dans un endroit sûr, " répondit Sydney en sortant une feuille d'une poche intérieure de sa veste. " En voici la traduction, je me suis servie d'un logiciel de Marshall. "

Dixon prit la feuille et la déplia. Il se mit à lire à haute voix. 

" Mais si brave et courageuse soit-elle, l'élue ne pourra accomplir sa tâche sans son ombre, son versant sombre, un démon au visage d'ange, marqué du sceau familial entre ses reins, le second élu de la prophétie. "  
" Le reste de la page sont des codes génétiques et autres, tout ce qui nous permettra d'identifier Sark comme le second élu, " expliqua Sydney soucieuse.  
" Et tu y crois ? " Questionna Dixon en plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien.  
" Je ne préfère pas prendre le risque de ne pas y croire, " admit-elle.   
" Tu sais que je ne peux pas ouvrir d'enquête officielle avec pour seule preuve un bout de photocopie, " dit-il à regret. " Mais moi aussi je ne veux pas prendre le risque de ne pas y croire. Nous allons faire passer les tests génétiques à notre second élu. Je t'appuierais pour la logistique, mais comprend-moi bien, je n'aurai que peu de chance de pouvoir intervenir s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, et tu ne peux attendre de l'aide de l'équipe, je n'ai pas le droit de monopoliser leur travail pour ceci. Cette piste pourrait bien mener dans une impasse. Si par contre elle amène des preuves concrètes, nous pourrons officiellement concentrer nos forces dessus. "  
" Merci beaucoup Dixon ! " S'exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. " C'est plus qu'il ne m'en faut ! "

*

Allongé sur une table métallique dans une chambre médicale, Sark avait comme une sensation de déjà-vu. Ses poignets et ses chevilles ainsi que sa taille étaient sanglés, mais cette fois-ci il ne se trouvait pas sur le ventre et était éveillé. Des infirmiers lui faisaient des prises de sang, mesuraient sa respiration, lui passaient des radios. Exactement les mêmes examens que le Covenant lui avait fait subir. 

Après plusieurs heures à servir de cobaye, il fut enfin ramené à sa cellule et se surprit à en être soulagé. Lui qui détestait être pris entre quatre murs. Le lendemain, il se réveilla en trouvant Sydney debout de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elle l'avait observé dormir et il se sentit étrangement violé. 

Les yeux embués de sommeil, il se leva et vint vers elle. Le visage de Sydney était sombre, contrariée. Elle venait d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Il pouvait lire sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert. 

" Laissez-moi deviner, " déclara-t-il un sourire malin suspendu aux lèvres. " Toute votre batterie de tests hier, c'était pour vérifier si j'étais bien dans la prophétie, donc je suppose qu'il existe une page sur moi ? Et malheureusement pour vous, et sûrement pour moi, je suis vraiment celui que décrit Rambaldi. "

Sydney soupira. Elle n'avait rien à ajouter à ce qu'il venait de dire. 

" Alors nous sommes réellement destinés à travailler ensemble, " ajouta Sark sur un ton victorieux.

*

A suivre

  
Prochain Episode   
~ Une mesure de la CIA va mettre Sydney dans une position délicate tandis qu'est découvert par Irina et la mystérieuse femme ce que complote le Covenant.   
  



	3. Entretiens

{O} 

Chapitre II : Entretiens

Ship : S/Sa/Autre  
Rating : PG  
Genre : Suspense  
Note : Spoilers S3. Dans ce chapitre, vous allez faire connaissance avec le quatrième personnage ! Pour le moment, elle n'est pas nommée et on ne sait pas encore exactement qui elle est, mais chaque réponse viendra à son rythme. Ce chapitre est le dernier qui pose les bases de la fic, ensuite les choses sérieuses pourront réellement commencer avec bagarres, voyages, fuites, fausses identités et tout le tralala ;)  
NB : Dans le précédent chapitre, je me suis plantée, je disais Covenment au lieu de Covenant, toutes mes excuses ^^'

*

"Pendant deux ans, vous l'aviez sous le nez et vous n'avez rien remarqué ?" S'étonna Sydney à la fois furieuse et abasourdie. " Il a le signe de Rambaldi gros comme le poing dans le bas du dos et ça ne vous a pas inquiété plus que ça ? "  
" Les priorités du moment consistaient à retrouver tes traces ! " Se défendit Weiss, une bière à la main. 

Elle se trouvait chez son voisin de pallier, encore sous le choc du dernier débriefing. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que la CIA ait pu manquer quelque chose d'aussi gros. Ils avaient pourtant durement appris que rien n'était dû au hasard avec Rambaldi, et sûrement pas une tâche de naissance. 

" C'en est trop, je vais rentrer chez moi, " déclara-t-elle, ne voulant pas s'énerver plus sur Weiss qui ne faisait que suivre les directives hiérarchiques.  
" Je suis désolé Syd, " dit-il confus.   
" Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, " répondit-elle avant de se lever.

Elle sortit sur le pallier et referma la porte de l'appartement de Weiss derrière elle. En marchant vers le sien, Sydney se plongea dans ses songes. Sa mère avait fait express de lui faire retrouver Sark, elle en était persuadée. La question à présent était de savoir pourquoi. 

" Moi je sais, " murmura une voix tout près, qui apparemment possédait le don de lire dans les pensées. 

Sydney sursauta brusquement et décolla le regard du sol qu'elle fixait depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Une femme était assise le long du mur, juste à côté du paillasson de son appartement. Dans l'ombre, les traits de son visage n'étaient pas visibles. 

" Qui êtes-vous ? " Demanda Sydney, prête à donner l'alerte.   
" Quelqu'un qui est de votre côté, " répondit la femme en se levant. 

Elle s'avança à la lumière et l'agent de la CIA resta éblouie par sa beauté. Une lueur intelligente et rusée brillait derrière son regard bleu délavé. Ses longs cheveux châtains ondulés retombaient librement sur ses épaules et elle conservait une taille de guêpe malgré sa quarantaine bien entamée. Sa façon de se mouvoir et d'observer son environnement était la même que celle d'Irina Derevko. Cela mit aussitôt Sydney sur le qui-vive. Elle était russe, la jeune agent en mettrait sa main à couper.

" Qui êtes-vous ? " Demanda-t-elle fermement.   
" Allons prendre un bain de foule. Ce sera mieux pour discuter, pour nous deux. "

Poussée par la curiosité, elle acquiesça. Les deux femmes sortirent de l'immeuble et s'installèrent sur la plage en face. Elles se posèrent sur un banc, leur présence camouflée par la foule de l'après-midi qui occupait chaque parcelle de sable. 

" Vous savez, mademoiselle Bristow, je devriez vous tuer, " déclara la femme en lui adressant un sourire pourtant dénué de toute agressivité.   
" En quel honneur ? "  
" Vous avez tué l'un de mes plus proches collaborateurs, un homme de mérite qui n'avait jamais trahi sa réelle cause. Lazarey. "  
" Lazarey, " répéta Sydney, laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise.   
" Oui mais en réalité, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avait tué, c'est Julia Thorne, un produit du Covenant, un essai raté de la prophétie de Rambaldi. "   
" Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur moi ? " S'exclama la jeune femme, trouvant pour la première fois quelqu'un qui semblait savoir quelque chose sur ces deux années.  
" Je sais tout, " déclara la femme un brin dédaigneuse. " Le Covenant existe depuis très longtemps, cette organisation a toujours uvrée dans l'ombre, s'appuyant sur les découvertes des autres pour percer le secret de la prophétie de Rambaldi. Ils s'apparentent à une secte sauf que tout le monde ignore qui en est le gourou, ils fonctionnent sous forme de cellules secrètes. Le Covenant avait des taupes au sein du SD-6 et donc de l'Alliance, ils en ont encore à la CIA et au KD. Ils sont partout, une véritable gangrène. Lazarey était un agent triple. Officiellement il était un agent du KD infiltré au Covenant, officieusement il avait retourné sa veste et le Covenant pensait qu'il travaillait pour eux en leur servant de taupe au sein du KD. En réalité, il était d'une autre organisation qu'il n'a jamais trahi : l'organisation Milo. Le Covenant l'a su et vous a envoyé le tuer. Le Milo dont je fais parti, est l'anti-thèse du Covenment, notre but est de laisser la prophétie s'accomplir telle que Rambaldi l'avait prédite, et non de s'en servir comme d'une arme. "  
" Mais la prophétie est dangereuse ! " Coupa Sydney. " Elle dit que je vais par ma colère détruire la plus grande puissance ! "  
" Et vous pensez réellement que Rambaldi parlait des Etats-Unis en tant que grande puissance ? " Nuança la femme avec arrogance. " Il n'a même pas précisé la grande puissance de quoi ? Ce n'est peut-être même pas un pays. "  
" Je ne préfère pas prendre le risque, " reprit Sydney sombrement.

La femme laissa quelques secondes s'évanouir avant de reprendre, elle observa distraitement une mère aider son jeune garçon à se relever après une chute :

" Vous ne connaissez pas entièrement la prophétie. Le Covenant l'a appris il y a peu et vous êtes peut-être en danger. Ils vont sûrement vouloir vous capturer de nouveau pour vous transformer en Julia Thorne et ainsi faire ce qu'ils veulent de vous. C'est à cause de ces nouvelles connaissances sur la prophétie qu'ils ont découvert qui était Sark. "  
" Il travaille pour vous ? "  
" Non, Sark ignore totalement notre existence, " déclara la femme subitement amère. " Il ne connaît que Lazarey, son père, et encore il n'a appris son existence qu'après sa mort quand le Covenant l'a déshérité. "

Sydney resta sans voix. Cela devenait une habitude. 

" Sark fait parti de la prophétie ? "  
" Perspicace mademoiselle Bristow, " déclara-t-elle moqueuse. " Vous connaissez tout comme moi le signe qu'il a au bas du dos. Mais une fois de plus, il ignore la signification de cette marque comme vous l'ignorez aussi. Nous préférons ne pas vous le dire pour le moment, moins vous en savez, mieux vous serez protégés. "  
" Nous ? "  
" Irina et moi, " déclara-t-elle. " Elle fait aussi partie de l'organisation Milo. Notre but est de protéger la prophétie, et donc de protéger ceux qui en font parti. Sark et vous en faîtes partis. Irina vous a envoyé au laboratoire de Tokyo pour que vous sauviez Sark même si elle ne l'a sûrement pas formulé selon de cette manière, il fallait vous convaincre à tout prix. Au moins, dans une cellule de la CIA, il sera temporairement à l'abri du Covenant. Mais cela ne suffira. Et je suis venue vous voir pour un sujet bien précis. "  
" Lequel ? "  
" Il faut que vous réussissiez à convaincre votre hiérarchie de travailler avec Sark pour mettre fin au Covenant, ce sera la seule et unique façon de détruire cette organisation pour qu'elle ne vous fasse plus de mal. Tout le monde y gagnerait. "  
" Pour vous, le Covenant, c'est la grande puissance dont parle Rambaldi, n'est-ce pas ? " Devina Sydney. 

La femme acquiesça silencieusement. 

" En échange de quoi devrais-je croire tout ce que vous venez de me dire ? "   
" En échange de ceci, une partie de la page 47 bis. "

La femme se leva, laissant sur le banc Sydney et une enveloppe marron. L'agent la décacheta et trouva la photocopie d'une moitié de page. Elle y reconnut aussitôt le portrait de Sark, dessiné au crayon. Sur le papier, l'expression de son visage était figée, rêveuse.

*

Sark était assis au bout d'une table métallique et froide. Il était de nouveau dans les locaux de la CIA. Il espérait ne pas y rester deux ans cette fois, même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas rêver. 

Ces trois derniers jours avaient été plus que déroutants. Alors qu'il enquêtait grâce à ses propres sources sur le Milo, une organisation à laquelle appartenait son père ce qui lui valut la mort, des hommes du Covenant l'avaient attrapé et emmené dans une sorte d'hôpital. Il n'avait gardé que peu de souvenirs de l'endroit, continuellement drogué et soumis à divers tests obscurs. 

Il savait juste que cela avait un rapport avec sa tâche de naissance, le {0} de Rambaldi. Décidément, cet homme ne cessait de lui pourrir la vie ! A présent, il se trouvait dans une salle d'interrogatoire de la CIA, et il n'avait aucune idée du comment du pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé sous leur garde. 

La porte du fond s'ouvrit et il reconnut la silhouette de Sydney. Il sourit pensivement. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser. La faire sortir de ses gonds était l'une de ses activités favorites. Mais il se rappela brusquement le meurtre de son père et la mort d'Allison, sans oublier Irina qui l'avait volontairement sacrifié à la CIA pour lui faire retrouver Jack Bristow. Il fallait qu'il reste sur ses gardes. Sydney lui avait déjà trop pris.

Il adopta un visage sombre et fermé quand elle s'assit face à lui :

" Monsieur Sark, " déclara-t-elle avec un petit air supérieur. " C'est étrange comme les circonstances veulent que nous nous rencontrions. "  
" Parce que vous croyez encore au hasard vous ? " Répliqua-t-il acerbe. 

Elle se trouva prise de court. Sark venait de donner le ton de l'entretien. C'était clairement un affrontement. Sydney reprit, calmement :

" Savez-vous ce que signifie la tâche que vous avez dans le bas du dos ? "  
" Je ne savais pas qu'une vulgaire tâche de naissance puisse avoir une signification particulière. "  
" Même quand cette dernière forme avec exactitude la marque de Rambaldi ? Je pensais que vous ne croyiez pas au hasard. "  
" Rambaldi n'était qu'un vieil allumé auquel certaines personnes pensent pouvoir attribuer des capacités quasi-divines. "  
" Vous étiez à Mexico City, c'est vous qui avez actionné Il Dire, alors ne me dites pas que vous ne croyez pas à la porté des uvres de Rambaldi, " rétorqua agressivement Sydney. " Que savez-vous sur votre tâche de naissance ? "

Sark émit un bref soupir avant de se lancer :

" Je sais simplement que vous et moi sommes destinés à travailler ensemble, c'est ce qu'Irina aimait me répéter à longueur de temps. "   
" Et vous ne savez rien d'autre ? " S'exclama-t-elle surprise.  
" Pourquoi ? Vous savez autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? " Devina-t-il immédiatement.   
" Ma m- Irina Derevko ne vous a jamais rien dit d'autre ? "  
" Elle disait que l'ignorance était la meilleure des protections, " déclara Sark qui avait remarqué l'hésitation de Sydney. " Mais vous, que savez-vous ? "

Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre sa curiosité. Durant des années, il avait obéit au doigt et à l'il à Irina, espérant qu'elle lui dirait quelque chose sur ses parents, ou plus tard sur Rambaldi quand il fit la relation entre sa tache de naissance et le prophète. Et Sydney savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait, c'était marqué sur chaque trait de son visage.

Livide, elle se décida à lui répondre :

" Vous êtes le versant sombre pour reprendre les mots de Rambaldi lui-même, " expliqua-t-elle avec lenteur. " Vous êtes le démon au visage d'ange, marqué du sceau familial entre ses reins, le second élu de la prophétie. "

Il resta hébété un court instant. 

" Et pendant que vous mettez fin à la grande puissance, je détruis quoi moi ? "

Sa question était teintée de cynisme et de sarcasme. Cela lui permettait de camoufler sa peur. Lui ? Un élu ? Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on ait pu prévoir qui il était et ce qu'il ferait.

" Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons pas la fin, " admit Sydney embarrassée.   
" Comment savez-vous tout ça ? Irina ? "  
" C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, contentez-vous de répondre, " le rappela-t-elle à l'ordre. " Comment êtes-vous arrivé sous la protection d'Irina ? "

Il se mura dans le silence, la fixant sans ciller. Chaque fois que l'on abordait le sujet de son passé commun avec Irina, il se taisait. Durant ses deux ans sous les verrous, la CIA n'avait rien pu obtenir de lui et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. Même si cette femme l'avait trahi, elle restait néanmoins la seule figure maternelle qu'il n'ait jamais eu, et pour cela il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant. 

" Monsieur Sark, je sais que vous êtes peu bavard, même plutôt muet sur ce sujet, " reprit Sydney sans se démonter. " Mais je sais ce que vous cherchez. "  
" Serions-nous en train de négocier ? " S'enquit-il subitement intéressé.  
" La vie est une éternelle négociation, " rétorqua-t-elle. " Je sais des choses sur Lazarey. "  
" Je sais que vous l'avez tué. "  
" Je ne l'ai pas tué, Julia Thorne l'a tué, " nuança Sydney. " Et je sais qui était cette femme qui a eu possession de mon corps, je sais qui l'a créé. "  
" Vos propos ne m'intéressent pas, je ne cherche pas la vengeance. "  
" Vous mentez, " le contredit-elle aussitôt.   
" Et vous vous bufflez ? "  
" Vous le croyez réellement ? "

Sydney se leva aussitôt après cette question de rhétorique. Elle quitta la pièce sans laisser le temps à Sark d'ajouter quelque chose. Ce dernier l'observa s'éloigner, méditant sur les derniers mots échangés. Elle ne bluffait pas. 

Merde

*

" C'était quoi cette petite discussion de thé avec Sark ? " Questionna Dixon cachant difficilement son agacement en salle de briefing.

Ils étaient tous les deux seuls, il avait convoqué Sydney juste après avoir eu vent de son entretien avec le tueur. 

" J'ai en ma possession de nouveaux éléments, " déclara-t-elle mal à l'aise. " Mais la source est tout sauf fiable. Je voulais juste Je ne sais pas, vérifier en allant le voir si tout ceci n'était pas un coup monté, une autre manipulation de ma mère ! "  
" Il fallait me voir avant, quels sont les éléments ? " Demanda-t-il aussitôt.   
" Ils concernent la prophétie de Rambaldi, " murmura Sydney à voix basse, comme s'il avait peur que l'évocation du nom du prophète ne provoque une catastrophe. " Il existe une page importante, une page 47 bis du manuscrit de Rambaldi que nous étions partis chercher en Argentine. "

Comment oublier ? Dixon se rappela brièvement ses blessures ainsi que Sydney prononçant le mot Freelancer. A l'époque, il ne savait pas encore pour qui il travaillait réellement, ni le statut d'agent double de Sydney. 

" Où est cette page ? Comment as-tu appris son existence ? "  
" Une femme est venue me voir, sur mon pallier hier après-midi, une femme disant appartenir au Milo. Cette organisation est censée protéger la prophétie de Rambaldi, des gardiens du temple. Tandis que le Covenant est l'ennemi qu'ils combattent, une organisation qui veut utiliser la prophétie. Lazarey était un Milo infiltré au Covenant ce qui lui a valu la mort. "  
" Je le croyais du KD ? " Interrompit Dixon.   
" Il était agent triple. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette femme m'a aussi dit que ma mère, Irina Derevko faisait parti des Milo. Elle m'a dit que moi et Sark étions des élus de la prophétie et que j'avais été dirigé vers le laboratoire de Tokyo dans le seul but de récupérer Sark car le Covenant a appris les informations que contient la page 47 bis. "  
" As-tu cette page ? "  
" Elle m'en a photocopié la première partie, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne m'a pas donné la page entière. Les derniers paragraphes doivent contenir la réelle clef de la prophétie je pense. "  
" Tu l'as sur toi ? " Demanda Dixon impatient.   
" Elle est dans un endroit sûr, " répondit Sydney en sortant une feuille d'une poche intérieure de sa veste. " En voici la traduction, je me suis servie d'un logiciel de Marshall. "

Dixon prit la feuille et la déplia. Il se mit à lire à haute voix. 

" Mais si brave et courageuse soit-elle, l'élue ne pourra accomplir sa tâche sans son ombre, son versant sombre, un démon au visage d'ange, marqué du sceau familial entre ses reins, le second élu de la prophétie. "  
" Le reste de la page sont des codes génétiques et autres, tout ce qui nous permettra d'identifier Sark comme le second élu, " expliqua Sydney soucieuse.  
" Et tu y crois ? " Questionna Dixon en plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien.  
" Je ne préfère pas prendre le risque de ne pas y croire, " admit-elle.   
" Tu sais que je ne peux pas ouvrir d'enquête officielle avec pour seule preuve un bout de photocopie, " dit-il à regret. " Mais moi aussi je ne veux pas prendre le risque de ne pas y croire. Nous allons faire passer les tests génétiques à notre second élu. Je t'appuierais pour la logistique, mais comprend-moi bien, je n'aurai que peu de chance de pouvoir intervenir s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, et tu ne peux attendre de l'aide de l'équipe, je n'ai pas le droit de monopoliser leur travail pour ceci. Cette piste pourrait bien mener dans une impasse. Si par contre elle amène des preuves concrètes, nous pourrons officiellement concentrer nos forces dessus. "  
" Merci beaucoup Dixon ! " S'exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. " C'est plus qu'il ne m'en faut ! "

*

Allongé sur une table métallique dans une chambre médicale, Sark avait comme une sensation de déjà-vu. Ses poignets et ses chevilles ainsi que sa taille étaient sanglés, mais cette fois-ci il ne se trouvait pas sur le ventre et était éveillé. Des infirmiers lui faisaient des prises de sang, mesuraient sa respiration, lui passaient des radios. Exactement les mêmes examens que le Covenant lui avait fait subir. 

Après plusieurs heures à servir de cobaye, il fut enfin ramené à sa cellule et se surprit à en être soulagé. Lui qui détestait être pris entre quatre murs. Le lendemain, il se réveilla en trouvant Sydney debout de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elle l'avait observé dormir et il se sentit étrangement violé. 

Les yeux embués de sommeil, il se leva et vint vers elle. Le visage de Sydney était sombre, contrariée. Elle venait d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Il pouvait lire sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert. 

" Laissez-moi deviner, " déclara-t-il un sourire malin suspendu aux lèvres. " Toute votre batterie de tests hier, c'était pour vérifier si j'étais bien dans la prophétie, donc je suppose qu'il existe une page sur moi ? Et malheureusement pour vous, et sûrement pour moi, je suis vraiment celui que décrit Rambaldi. "

Sydney soupira. Elle n'avait rien à ajouter à ce qu'il venait de dire. 

" Alors nous sommes réellement destinés à travailler ensemble, " ajouta Sark sur un ton victorieux.

*

A suivre

  
Prochain Episode   
~ Une mesure de la CIA va mettre Sydney dans une position délicate tandis qu'est découvert par Irina et la mystérieuse femme ce que complote le Covenant.   
  



	4. Note de l'auteur

Etant donné que cette fic a été transformée en spin-off, pour des raisons de temps sa publication sous forme de fanfiction ne se fera plus qu'au The Moonlight Fanfictions ( ), ainsi que sur le site {0} à l'adresse : http//www.ifrance.com/sadiks/rambaldi

xxx

Lojie


End file.
